


The ESPYs

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: All Bawson Smut Network Sinning Sunday, F/M, PWP, Porn With Very Little Plot, sinning sunday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Ginny's outfit choice for the ESPYs has surprisingly results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sex. The results are sex.
> 
> It's been a few weeks since I've showed my face in these sinful streets, but I'm back. Something about the Golden Globes red carpet pics made me imagine Ginny in a tux, which made me imagine Mike's reaction to Ginny in a tux and thus the smut was born.

The entire Padres roster turns out for Ginny Baker’s first ESPYs. Al nudges Buck as they stand side by side in their monkey suits, gestures to the guys. “Nice to see them dressed up to do something other than apologize for a DUI.”

Buck nods. “Hope tonight doesn’t end in some DUIs.”

Al nods back. “Or a brawl. You know how they get about Baker.”

Buck looks over the sea of Padres. “Where is she, anyway? We rounded up this rabble for her and she’s late.”

“She’s probably doing whatever women do to make themselves twenty minutes late to everything,” Al replies, nodding at a nearby monitor with a smirk as Mike walks onto the red carpet. “Speaking of late women…”

X

A flurry of photos are snapped as Mike makes his way down the red carpet. He smiles as he makes his way forward, trying to look in every direction he’s called.

“Who are you wearing?” a woman’s voice calls.

“Calvin Klein down to the underwear,” he replies with a grin and a wink.

“Calvin Klein?” Blip’s tone is nothing short of mocking as he and Evelyn join Mike. Blip throws an arm around Mike’s shoulders then plants his free hand on his own hip, jutting it out and grinning at the cameras. Mike laughs, pushing him away, and Blip frowns, turns to the cameras. “He’s such a tease!”

The press laughs, snaps a few pictures of the three together then some of Blip and Evelyn. Blip pulls a Will Smith, presenting Evelyn to the cameras with a flourish. Mike laughs, shakes his head as he moves to leave. The shout of two syllables draws his attention to the end of the carpet and sends the press corral into a frenzy. “Ginny!”

He’s never been blinded by camera flashes, but there he is, squinting through the flurry of lights to see his rookie, who’s single-handedly stolen everyone’s attention. A look to his left shows him Lebron James craning to see along with everyone else. Mike smiles, shakes his head. Ginn-sanity is alive and well four months after his rookie’s first pitch. He remains in his spot for a few minutes to see her but it occurs to him that he may not want his reaction to whatever million dollar gown she’s wearing on camera so he tries to make his exist behind the Sanders but the shout of another name stops him. Well, more the voice shouting it than anything else. “Lawson!”

He’s not sure what he expects when he turns around (something like death, if he’s being honest) the sight is completely unexpected. Ginny’s actually swaggering down the carpet, practically gawking at him as she waits for a reaction. Mike’s seen a lot of things in his decade and a half of sports (he vividly remembers his first occasion to see Rodman in drag), but this… This is something else entirely. This is Ginny Baker…in a tux.

Granted, her suit is outfitted with shorts that stop midway through thighs that look like they could smother him (not that he’d be the most difficult victim), and she had the good sense to forgo the tie that’s already bothering him, but she’s standing before a flurry of flashbulbs in her very own monkey suit. Her hair is bone straight, swinging as she turns for the cameras, her hands cooly in her pockets. She catches his eye, quirks her eyebrows then winks, and Mike smiles as he realizes she’s imitating him, right down to the walk, although her nude pumps give her walk a sultrier lilt than his own. She beckons him over and suddenly the reporters are shouting for him too as he walks over to join her. He wraps an arm around her slim waist, pulls her in.

“Interesting look,” he murmurs, still grinning.

She laughs. “Just trying to be one of the boys. Probably should’ve worn a shirt though.”

Mike glances over at her and his jaw slackens when he realizes that Ginny hasn’t just ditched the tie, but a top as well, her blazer buttoned over something lacy. He quickly recovers, cracks, “Probably should’ve left the hot pants at home too.”

She snorts. “Hot pants? Jesus, you’re ancient.”

Mike laughs as they move down the carpet toward the waiting reporters. “You look nice rookie. Almost as good as me.”

Ginny laughs and shrugs. “You’ve been dressing since before I was born, old man. Cut me some slack.”

He takes a step back but Ginny catches his wrist and pulls him along with her.

“Ginny do you have a minute for ESPN?”

“Always,” she replies with a smile as she walks over to the waiting reporter and camera.

He reminds Mike a little of Oscar with his tan skin and shining, dark hair, but any residual fondness dissipates as he practically salivates over Ginny. “Now that’s a pair of legs!”

The camera pans down to Ginny’s legs and she laughs as it moves back up to her face. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome! This is quite the outfit, honestly.”

She shrugs, smiling with that little scrunch over her nose. “Just trying to fit in with the boys.”

“Not looking like that you won’t,” he replies.

Mike briefly weighs the odds of starting something. He figures the fine can’t be that hefty in the off-season, but he’s always imagined himself as an ESPN talking head one day so he checks the attitude, takes a cue from his rookie and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“So you’ve got 4 nominations coming off your rookie season. That’s huge!”

“It is! But if I’m being honest, I just wanna win one award.” She gives Mike a mischievous grin, nudges him.

“That’s right.” The reporter seems to notice him for the first time. “You’re up against your captain here for the Best MLB Player award.”

“She’s gonna lose to her captain, by the way,” Mike replies, nudging her back.

X

Ginny doesn’t lose to anyone, not that Mike expects her to. She snags Best Female Athlete, Best Breakthrough Athlete, Best Moment Award for her no-hitter, and Best MLB Player. Mike’s surprised when she pulls him onstage with her after nearly jumping out of her shoes, letting out the most girlish of shrieks.

“As the first female winner of this award, I’ve gotta dedicate it to every little girl who does what the boys do even though everyone tells them who and what little girls should be. I encourage every one of you to be dirty and aggressive, and everything everyone says you shouldn’t. I’m living proof that girls can do anything.” She pauses, grinning at the crowd’s thunderous applause. Mike smiles as the Williams sisters begin her standing ovation. When the pandemonium dies down, she clears her throat.

“And I know I’ve been up here way too much tonight, and I’m not gonna be very long I promise, but I’d like to say a few words about the men in my life. First I have to also dedicate this award to my dad because he never believed anything anyone told him about me. When people said I couldn’t pitch like the boys, or run like the boys, or bat like the boys, he took it a step further than ignoring them. He pushed me until I was _better_ than the boys. Even though he’s not here, he’s helped me shut down every criticism thrown at me because he never even let me conceive that I might be less than. To the Padres front office, and especially my skip Al Luongo—who’s actually taking my picture right now, _stop it_ —the men who took me on when no one else would, who have been behind me since my first day in the minors, thank you for being so brave.”

Mike’s surprised when she reaches over to pull him closer. “And my last thank you is to the man beside me, my captain Mike Lawson. Mike and I didn’t have the greatest start, not by a long shot. It was an adjustment for both of us. I was star struck and he was an asshole. But we found our groove somewhere along the way. He’s been beside me through crappy starts, and beanball wars, and a million little things. I really don’t know what I’d do without him. So this award is half yours, Lawson, even though you’ll never get to hold it.”

Mike laughs, snatches the trophy from her and holds it out of her reach as he leans over to the mic. “Thank you and goodnight.”

He jogs off the stage and Ginny gives a wave before she trots after him. In the wings, he hands over the trophy, laughing as she hugs him, still jumping. “I won! I won! I won!”

X

Ginny’s exuberance continues throughout the night, reaching a champagne-fueled high at a party thrown by someone Mike is sure they met. They’ve been to a total of four parties, leaving behind Padres at each location until it’s just the two of them. Mike watches as she throws up her hands, her hips gyrating to the loud rap music. He walks over to her, reaching her just as a French tennis player finishes circling her like a shark. She smiles, pushes up her sunglasses. “Blake Griffin gave me his sunglasses!”

Mike nods, looping an arm around her waist. “Come on. You need some food.”

“Let’s get tacos!”

It’s just the answer he expects as tacos are her favorite drunken snack. They tumble out of the party, Ginny laughing and waving at the waiting press as they congratulate her. Mike helps her into their waiting car, laughing as she tumbles into the backseat and kicks off her shoes.

Half an hour later, they’re stumbling into the elevator. Mike laughs at Ginny continuing her partying all by herself. “Turn up the lights in here baby/ Extra bright/ I want y’all to see this/ Turn up the lights in here baby!”

She sags against him, laughing. “Did I tell you how good you clean up, old man?”

Mike grins. “You didn’t have to tell me. I know, rookie.”

Ginny laughs, her fingers hooked on the open collar of his shirt. “You should come to my room.”

“And why should I do that, Gin?” he asks, aware of the shift in the air between them.

“Because of how you’ve been looking at me all night,” she replies, her voice a murmur that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Mike grins. “You have to be looking at me to know I’m looking at you, rook.”

His hand seems to be moving of its own accord, slipping under her blazer. Whatever the lacy thing is, it’s very small, leaving her warm stomach bare under his curious touch. He slides his hand to the curve of her waist, holds onto her as he pulls her close, crowds her against the elevator wall, his thigh between her legs.

He’s not sure what to make of the electricity that shoots through him as she writhes against him, moans at the friction she’s creating. He lifts her face, kisses her hard, biting her bottom lip. The hand on her waist moves to the button holding her blazer together and unsnaps it. He discovers that the lacy garment is some kind of bra, although it leaves nothing to the imagination. His eyebrows raise at her pierced nipples before his eyes dart to her face. She smiles shyly, blushing. “Evelyn talked me into it. Do you like them?”

“I love Evelyn,” he murmurs, nodding, his hand waiting. “Can I…?”

She nods. “Just be gentle.”

He runs his thumb over the tip of her right breast, his mouth watering as the bud springs to life. His eyes flicker to her face. “Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight, Baker?”

Before she can answer, the elevator dings and they reluctantly separate. Ginny snickers as she buttons her jacket. “I was kinda hoping to fuck you in an elevator.”

Mike laughs too as they step off on her floor. “You’d fuck me on the mound if you could, rookie.”

X

His hands are hot on her bare back as he claims her mouth, his lips deliciously soft on hers as his beard tickles her gently. He moves his left hand to cup her cheek, tilting her head back so he can move to her neck. Her breath hitches and her hands fly to his hair, clutching him desperately. He kisses the length of her collarbone then moves down to the valley between her breasts. He kisses her gently, but with enough force that she moans against his lips as he crowds her against the door then lets her go, steps back.

“Take off your clothes,” he commands.

Ginny unbuttons her blazer and shrugs it off, lets it hit the floor before she moves on to her shorts, unzipping them and pushing them down over her hips until they fall off her thighs and pool around her feet, her eyes never leaving his. She moves to kick off her pumps but he shakes his head. “Don’t.”

He’s going to take her in all the ways he’s imagined, first and foremost in such a sexy pair of heels. She pulls her bralette off over her head, drops it atop the rest of her clothes and stands before him, her expression expectant. Mike presses her against the door, trails kisses along the curve of her jaw then down her neck, stopping to inhales in the hollow of her throat. Ginny's fingers move to the buttons of his shirt, making quick work of them. Mike shrugs off the shirt and jacket in one move. Ginny undoes his pants and they work to slip them off his hips, falling to the floor with a soft thud.

Mike steps closer between her legs, pressing his rigid groin against hers, groaning as they engage in a wanton rut. Ginny growls against his neck, her teeth sinking into his flesh. She rasps, “Let’s fuck against the window.”

Mike looks down at her, his eyebrows raised. His rookie’s surprised him quite a few times that evening, but this is the greatest one yet. “You serious?”

She cocks an eyebrow at him. “Scared?”

Mike answers by lifting her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and carrying her to the wall of floor to ceiling windows lining the east wall of her living room. He set her on her feet and turns her around to press her against the cool glass, smiling when she hisses at the contact with her hot skin.

He rubs his erection against the lush globes of her bare ass, his hand going around to cup her sex over the lacy scrap of underwear she’s wearing. Ginny hisses, braces her hands against the window. Mike hums on the soft spot behind her ear, bites the lobe. “You’re so fucking wet. Is that all for me?”

“Yes,” she breathes, her thighs trembling as he makes circles around her clit, being very careful not to touch the throbbing bud. “Mike!”

“Hmm?” Her thighs snap shut around his hand as he tries to pull her panties off. He lets out a frustrated growl, gives the flimsy garment’s thin straps a tug that rip it to pieces in his hand.

Ginny looks down as he pulls the torn lace from between her still shut thighs. “You just destroyed some very expensive panties, old man.”

“Bill me,” he teases then bites her jaw, his fingers still exploring her slick folds. “Fuck you’re hot.”

Her hand reaches back, finds his almost painful erection straining against his boxers, and gives it a squeeze that almost makes his knees buckle.

“Fuck,” they breathe in unison. Ginny manages to turn around in her limited space and slide to her knees, pulling his boxers down with her. His erection springs free and Ginny wraps her hand around it, runs her thumb over the throbbing head.

He runs his hand through her hair, wraps her curls around his hand. He rasps, “You look so fucking sexy on your knees for me.”

Ginny gives a little smile then licks him from base to tip before she wraps her lips around the head of his cock, humming appreciatively when he moans, gives an involuntary thrust of his hips that she meets eagerly. She hollows her cheeks, lays her tongue flat against him, and Mike’s mind hazes, everything threatening to go black. He knows he won’t last like this, and he won’t cum before he’s been inside her just once, very aware that this is likely a champagne glazed flash in the pan. The next day they’ll go back to being themselves and he’ll have nothing but memories of this.

Still, he can’t bring himself to release her just yet, his hips moving of their own volition as he squints, begging his blurred vision to clarify so he can memorize the sight of her on her knees, her hand between her legs.

“You like that? Like me fucking your mouth?” he asks and she moans a reply. “Fuck you’ve got a hot mouth, Baker…”

He feels the tide gaining momentum and pulls her mouth off him, lifts her to her feet and pushes her back against the glass to kiss a hot trail down her stomach to her center. He throws her leg over his shoulder and dives in, his tongue instantly on her clit. He’s not sure if it will be her taste, her scent, or the sounds falling out of her mouth that kill him, only that it’s a death he’ll welcome.

Ginny grabs his shoulders desperately, her head falling back against the window. She’s imagined Mike as a lover more times than she’ll ever admit, but his insistence on driving her crazy with his tongue will take subsequent fantasies to unimaginable heights. The world goes black when he shoves his tongue inside her and Ginny screams as the world shatters, pulls her apart at the seams. Her hips buck wantonly, riding his tongue and the torrential waves of her climax.

Mike waits until her tremors subside to stand. Ginny immediately pulls him into a kiss, moaning in his mouth, and he smiles against her lips. “You like that? Do I taste like you?”

Ginny nods, her hand wedging between their bodies to find his bobbing erection and line it up with her entrance. “Can’t wait.”

Mike picks her up, pushes inside her inch by inch as she braces against a window. Mike wraps her legs around his waist, gripping her ass as he holds her up, supporting her against the window. Ginny moans, wraps her arms around his neck. “Fuck me hard, Mike.”

He obliges immediately, and they begin a rhythmic thudding against the window. She climaxes quickly, a small explosion that makes her cling to him. “Slow down, please. I need you deeper.”

Mike slows his thrusts, pressing her against the window and laying his head on her shoulder to kiss her neck. “Fuck, Gin…”

Ginny’s not sure if slowing down was the best option if only because Mike’s mouth on her skin and his hands caressing her flesh makes her stomach quiver as she holds on to his sweaty frame. And his ragged breathing in her ear makes her hold him tighter. He kisses her lips, her neck, her cheeks, anywhere his mouth can reach.

Mike feels his vision going white at the edges though his eyes are closed and he hammers her mercilessly, intent on bringing her over the edge just once more. Her nails score his back as she rewards him heartily for his efforts, spasming around him and crying his name in a way that makes him snap, his hips rolling with reckless abandon as he climaxes.

They sink to the floor in a heaving heap and Mike moves to roll off her but Ginny’s legs are still entwined around his waist, her fingers lazily threading through his hair. Mike presses his face in her neck, looping an arm around her neck and lifting her head off his floor to kiss her.

“My knees are killing me,” she murmurs.

“ _Your_ knees?” he replies with a laugh.

Ginny laughs. “I forgot about your brittle old man bones. If we ever get up, I’ll rub your back.”

“You owe me a backrub _and_ a sandwich for that performance, rookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I depend on feedback for validation of my existence


End file.
